


Jauh Tinggi

by Jogag_Busang



Series: DAISY: Puisi 2016 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Di atas sana, adakah mimpi?





	Jauh Tinggi

_Jauh tinggi, aku melihat mimpi_

_Berkelap-kelip di ujung sana, di angkasa_

_Mampu menerangi kebisuan kegelapan jagat raya_

_AKu bermimpi dipeluk bintang, dipenjara bulan_

_Selalu bersinar terang, melebihi dinginnya kegalauan_

_Tertatih-tatih, aku menaiki tangga yang mengular_

_Membujur menuju cakrawala, berdiri megah bersama cahaya_

_Begitu indah, aku terbang ke atas_

_Merasakan angin yang membimbingku untuk terus berjalan_

_Melalui asteroid dan meteor yang menghalangi_

_Aku terus belari, menghindari omong kosong orang_

_Tawa mereka, atau betapa liar lidah mereka_

_Aku tak takut, jika terus terperosok menuju lubang hitam_

_Jauh tinggi, aku bersama mimpi_

_Hangat menjalari tubuh_

_Kudapati diriku tersenyum sekarang_

_Aku bermimpi kesakitan karena tersiram kebengisan_

_Tapi tidak apa-apa, karena tidak semenyakitkan saat pertama_

_Kali ini aku sudah terbiasa, memasuki lubang permainan_

_Aku tak pernah bosan bersama mimpiku_

_Yang tinggi, bersinar dan abadi itu_

_Tapi, apakah aku sudah berhenti mendaki?_

_Tidak dan selamanya akan kupeluk mimpiku_

_Tidak dan terima kasih atas pengakuanmu_

_Jauh tinggi, aku bermimpi lagi_

_Bersembunyi di ujung mentari_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 12 Januari 2016. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
